weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien vs. Predator (2 Disc Extreme Edition)
Alien vs. Predator ---- The discovery of an ancient pyramid buried in the Antarctic island of Bouvetøya leads a team of scientists and adventurers to the frozen continent. Arriving at the desolate location they find that they are not the only ones there, as they start their descent a group of predators descend to the surface in dropships while the Queen begins laying eggs for the imminent hosts. A battle to the death then begins between the aliens, predators and humans as the walls reconfigure themselves opening new corridors. Only one group in the battle can emerge triumphant. Alien vs. Predator: Extreme Edition ---- Features ---- * Inside Look - Promotional previews and behind the scenes at some upcoming Fox projects, includes Hide and Seek, Elektra and Robots. *Millennium/Harsh Realm, Man on Fire, The X-Files, The Clearing and Enduring Love, trailers. * DVD-ROM - installation. * The Complete 1st AVP Comic Book, 27 pages of AVPs first comic book. * Making AVP Comics - 10-page comic book, includes an article written by Randy Stradley, author of Dark Horse's first Aliens vs. Predator miniseries (1989) and originally appeared in the Aliens vs. Predator trade paperback collection, first published in 1991. * The Latest AVP Graphic Novel - first 16 pages of "Thrill of the Hunt". * Dark Horse Comics Official Website - link. * AVP Official Website - link to site. Disc one ---- Contains both the theatrical and extended versions of the movie, the latter containing a new, never seen in the cinemas, opening sequence, about 90 seconds. Commentary by Paul W.S. Anderson, Lance Henriksen and Sanaa Lathan - Casting, characters, sets, locations and the monsters and rundown on all the little tributes to the earlier movies in both franchises. Commentary by Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff Jr. and John Bruno. Disc two ---- Pre-Production Conception - 26-minute piece with director Paul W.S. Anderson, producer John Davis, production designer Richard Bridgeland and creature effects designer Tom Woodruff Jr. ADI Workshop - Behind-the-scenes footage with ADI (Amalgamated Dynamics, Inc.) visual effects of some Predator/Alien footage, animatronics Alien facehugger, the Predator shoulder weapon. Storyboard Gallery - 200 storyboards created by Brent Boates, Phil Norwood and Richard Bennett also containing earlier artworks. Concept Art Gallery - 29 pieces of Richard Bennett's artwork on sets, creatures weapons, etc. Conception Enhanced Viewing Mode - As above but in enhanced viewing mode. Easter Egg - Highlight the ADI Workshop item and press the Right arrow to reveal a facehugger just to the right. Pressing Enter gets a nine-minute comical piece with Tom Woodruff Jr. talking to some Czech technicians about their roles as the creature in this movie, Alien³ and Alien Resurrection and some of his earlier work on Jumanji, Evolution, X-Files, Mortal Kombat and Pumpkinhead. Production The Making of AVP - A feature on the making of AVP with input from Director Paul W.S. Anderson, producers John Davis and Chris Symes, cinematographer David Johnson, creature designers Alec Gillis and Tom Woodruff Jr, production designer Richard Bridgeland, miniature supervisor Richard Van Den Bergh and Sanaa Lathan, Lance Henrikson, Colin Salmon, Raoul Boya, Carsten Norgaard and Agathe De La Boulaye. Miniature Whaling Station - A short clip with Director Paul W.S. Anderson, visual effects supervisor John Bruno and miniature supervisor Richard Van Den Bergh demonstrating how they achieved the collapse of the Whaling Station using detailed miniatures. Trouble at the Mouth of the Tunnel - Cinematographer David Johnson gives us a behind-the-scenes look at filming the tunnel explosion and explaining how a camera got destroyed by the sledge and things going disastrously wrong when you're working with fire. Facehuggers and Eggs - 15 minutes filming of the sacrificial chamber scene where Ewan Bremner and Carsten Norgaard are facing a nasty end at the mercy of a horde of facehuggers. The Making of AVP Enhanced Viewing Mode. Post-Production ---- Visual Effects Breakdown - 30 minute featurette with Director Paul W.S. Anderson, visual effects supervisor John Bruno, visual effects producer Adam Valdez, CG supervisor Ivor Middleton and visual effects supervisor Ben Shepard showing how they created some of the visual effects for Alien vs. Predator. Animating the facehuggers, the Predator technology and sequences from roughs to finished composites for the big Alien vs. Predator fight, the Piper Maru, the Flashback, the Queen and the climax scenes. Deleted Scenes - 11 deleted scenes with optional director's commentary with Paul W.S. Anderson and Lance Hendrikson. Licensing The Franchise ---- Alien vs. Predator: The Comic Book - 11-minute look at the Alien vs. Predator comic book with Dark Horse Comics publisher Mike Richardson, editor Randy Stradley and artist Chris Warner and how the movie compares to those stories. Monsters in Miniature by Todd McFarlane - Creator of the action figures for Alien vs. Predator, 13 minutes how they were designed, produced and marketed for a more adult audience. Marketing ---- HBO Special - 13 minute featurette giving behind the scenes look at making the movie. Includes interview material with director Paul W.S. Anderson, producers John Davis and Chris Symes, production designer Richard Bridgeland, creature designer Tom Woodruff Jr., various visual effects team members and Lance Hendrikson, Sanaa Lathan and Raoul Boya. Theatrical Teaser - 50-second teaser trailer. Theatrical Trailer - A two-minute trailer for the movie. Notes ---- Flash features not compatable with MAC. Commentaries from Disc One are only available in the theatrical version of the movie. Category:Alien vs. Predator (films)